


Un Millón Como Tú

by CatyLoVe



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, Romance, short-fic, song-fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyLoVe/pseuds/CatyLoVe
Summary: "Si hay un millón cómo tú ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en si vas a llamar?"
Relationships: Candy/Nathaniel (My Candy Love)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Juro que por un instante mi corazón se detuvo, ¿por qué tuve que ir a buscarte?

Verte en los brazos de ese compañero tuyo fue una patada en los bajos, Hyun se llama ¿no? Ya había notado sus intenciones contigo.

Pero creí, ingenuamente, que lo ignorarías y solo me harías caso a mí. Aún después todos estos años quería creer que volverías a mi lado, que idiota fui.

Doy un último trago a mi vaso, el líquido va acabando con mi juicio pero lastimosamente no con tu recuerdo. Saco un billete y pido que me dejen la botella, tratando de deshacer el nudo en mi garganta vuelvo a beber.

 _❝Cuento hasta diez para entender_  
 _Que tú no vas a volver_  
 _¿Cómo hago yo, pa' respirar?_  
 _Si no dejo de llorar_ ❞


	2. Chapter 2

No puedo evitar rodar los ojos ante los comentarios de mi hermana, sé que nunca fuiste santo de la devoción de Ámber pero me molesta que diga que eres poca cosa para mí. ¿Ella qué sabe de ti?

Sí, ella vio lo mal que estuve con tu partida pero Armin también estuvo conmigo en ese entonces y no está echando pestes de ti, aunque igual está pidiendo otra ronda de cervezas. Creo que una más no es mala idea.

_❝Y mis amigos me dicen: Qué buena noticia que ya tú no estás_   
_Dicen que ya no te llame, que una botella me hará olvidar❞_


	3. Chapter 3

Al verte salir de la tienda sonreí por un momento, te veías tan alegre en compañía de Rosa y Alexy.

Quise acercarme a saludar pero frené al escuchar que Rosa hacía un comentario de lo caballeroso que había sido Hyun al darte su sudadera cuando tu pantalón se había rasgado. Seguro que prefieren que estés con él que conmigo.

Y aquí estoy bebiendo en el sofá de Ámber mientras escucho como ella y Armin me regañan por seguir al pendiente de ti. ¡Ya les dije que fue coincidencia!

_❝Y repiten, repiten que tú al final no eres tan especial_   
_No caminas sobre el mar_   
_Ni haces oro de cristal❞_


	4. Chapter 4

No sé como logró convencerme Armin de venir a un antro, acordó la salida con su hermano Evan para que conociera algunas chicas que no quisieran nada más allá de una sola noche.

_❝Hay un millón como tú, al final no eres tan especial_   
_Todos opinan igual: serás fácil de olvidar❞_

No puedo evitar reír al ver lo ridícula que se ve la chica italiana que baila pegada a mí intentando provocarme, quiero dejarme llevar pero su cabello castaño y sus ojos aparentemente verdes me recuerdan a ti. ¿Qué estarás haciendo a las cuatro de la mañana?

 _❝Hay un millón como tú, tú, tú. Tú, tú, tú_ ❞


	5. Chapter 5

Finjo una sonora carcajada que pasa desapercibida por el escándalo de las demás chicas.

¿Cómo puede Peggy hablar así de mal de su ex? Creí que Armin había sido muy importante para ella, sin embargo no me cuesta creerla capaz de soltar tanto veneno.

En cambio yo, no puedo decir mierda de ti Nathaniel, sigues siendo muy importante para mí.

Pero concuerdo con Melody, saber que te caldeas con la mitad del campus en pleno patio me decepcionó mucho. ¿Y qué me puedes decir de esos maleantes que frecuentas?

_❝Esta canción nunca debió_   
_Hablar tan mal de tú y yo_   
_Pero aquí estoy, pluma y papel_   
_Tratando de serte cruel❞_


	6. Chapter 6

Rosalya me agarró del brazo para que no corriera tras de ti al verte no muy lejos de la tienda de Leigh.

Cuando me liberé Alexy se paró frente a mí cual muro y me dijo que debería alejarme de ti, por mi bien.

Priya salió de la tienda y contrario a lo que esperaba, los apoyó y me tomó de la muñeca para llevarme en sentido contrario al que habías tomado.

Tres contra uno, no pude hacer nada. Luego llamaron a Hyun para invitarlo a una salida supuestamente improvisada.

_❝Y todo porque mis amigas_   
_Celebran felices que ya tú no estás_   
_Dicen que ya no te llame_   
_Que me busque a otro para olvidar❞_


	7. Chapter 7

Y aquí estoy bailando con Hyun, fingiendo que me agrada su compañía y que no odio que mis amigos me dejen sola con él.

Me excuso diciendo que voy al baño y huyo de él, entre el tumulto de gente alguien toma mi mano, se trataba de un chico rubio, por un segundo creí que eras tú pero en cuanto me invita un trago me doy cuenta de que su voz no es tan sensual como la tuya.

Aún así un poco rendida acepto tomar una bebida con él.

_❝Me repiten, repiten que tú, al final no eres tan especial_   
_Nadie te ha visto volar_   
_Balas no puedes parar_   
_Solo hay que buscar hay un millón como...❞_


	8. Chapter 8

Mi rostro debe ser un poema en este momento. Hyun se me ha declarado frente a todos nuestros amigos. Nathaniel, tú bien sabes como odio eso.

Mi vista se fija en el collar brillante que me ofrece en una pequeña caja decorada, siento las miradas insistentes de todos. ¡No quiero responder!

Hyun menciona tu nombre en un susurro, me promete que me hará olvidarte. Que pronto serás parte del pasado. ¿Será posible? ¿Después de todos estos años?

_❝Tú al final no eres tan especial_   
_Todos opinan igual: serás fácil de olvidar_   
_Solo hay que buscar hay un millón como tú❞_


	9. Chapter 9

Sin mucho ánimo entro al nuevo karaoke en compañía de mi melliza y mi mejor amigo. Decido esperar paciente a que se metan en su burbuja cariñosa para irme discretamente.

Sin dudar me dirijo a la barra, a tan solo unos metros de mi objetivo logro divisarte en la pista. Bailando libremente, tan bella con ese top-crop color vino y esa minifalda negra, te ves preciosa.

Notas mi mirada y al voltear a donde estaba nuestros ojos se encuentran. Cuando menos me lo espero ya estaba caminando hacia ti y tú hacia mí.

Un metro nos distanciaba, las personas a nuestro alrededor desaparecieron al igual que cualquier otro ruido, nada importaba.

Teníamos una charla pendiente después de aquella noche alocada después del concierto de Castiel, mirar tus hombros descubiertos me hacían desear plantar besos en tu piel una vez más.

Tomaste mi mano y te miré sorprendido, en tus ojos veía tantas preguntas que ansiaba responder pero había perdido la voz.

Me extrañaste, estaba seguro. ¿Tú también estabas segura de que te eche de menos?

Tomas mi otra mano y miras la pulsera del hospital, había olvidado quitarla en cuanto salí de ese lugar. Era ridículo que me retuvieran solo por haberme pasado por alto unas comidas.

Das un paso hacia mí y llevas tus manos a mi cara, observas mis facciones y frunces el ceño. ¿Notaste las ojeras?

Tomo tus manos y miro tus labios, maquillados con un tono mate que solo los hacen ver más apetitosos. Quiero besarte, me muero por hacerlo, ¿estaría cometiendo un error?

_❝Si hay un millón como tú_   
_(Hay un millón)_   
_¿Por qué no puedo dormir?_   
_(¿Por qué no puedo?)_   
_¿Por qué dejé de comer?_   
_(¿Por qué?)_   
_No sé si es de noche o de día_   
_Si hay un millón como tú_   
_(Si hay un millón)_   
_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en si vas a llamar?_   
_Ojalá quede en ti algún rastro de mí❞_


	10. Chapter 10

Me dejo llevar por la música con ritmos latinos que retumba en mis oídos.

De repente siento una mirada, algo me hace voltear y es cuando te veo a tan solo unos metros.

Sin dudarlo me acerco a ti, me miras, te miro analizando cada uno de tus rasgos. ¿No has dormido?

Pasa los minutos, o eso supongo, el tiempo se ha detenido a mi parecer. Quiero verte más de cerca así que enmarco tu cara entre mis manos, ahora estoy segura de que tienes ojeras.

Siento el tacto de tus manos sobre las mías, tan calido. Mi pulso se acelera cuando noto que miras mi boca, ¿deseas besarme tanto como yo a ti?

_❝Debe ser que tú_   
_Tú al final sí eras muy especial_   
_Ya no quiero escuchar_   
_Que se callen los demás_   
_No hay nadie más❞_

  
Mi mente dice que debo evitarte, que no me traerás nada bueno. Pero a mí corazón no le importa, quiero estar junto a ti. Que les den a todos lo que intenten alejarnos.

_❝Nadie es como tú_   
_Tú al final eras el más especial_   
_No me voy a perdonar_   
_El dejarte escapar_   
_Porque no hay nadie más❞_

  
Dejo de sentir el suelo en cuanto nuestros labios se rozan, cierro mis ojos para dejarme llevar por este momento mágico. Llevo mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello mientras me tomas de la cintura para acercar nuestros cuerpos.

_❝Nadie es como tú_   
_Nadie es como tú_   
_(Nadie es como tú)_   
_Nadie es como tú_   
_(Nadie, nadie)_   
_Nadie es como tú❞_

  
No me quiero separar de ti.

_❝Nadie es como tú_   
_(Como tú)_   
_Nadie es como tú_   
_(Como tú, como tú)_   
_Nadie es como tú_   
_Nadie es como tú_   
_(Nadie es, nadie es como tú)❞_

  
Estoy loca por ti Nathaniel, poco importa si esto es una mala idea. Solo quiero que estemos juntos y nadie nos va detener.

**_❝Nadie es como tú❞_ **

**_FIN._ **

[Un Millón Como Tü - Lasso, Cami](https://youtu.be/LB8-bIhl_d8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basado en Un Millón Como Tü - Lasso, Cami.


End file.
